


moments like this

by cadylee



Series: dreamnap oneshots from tumblr prompts and random hcs from ali [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, actually beta read, dream is sweet, george is really only mentioned twice and only has 2 lines, sapnaps insecure, twitter is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadylee/pseuds/cadylee
Summary: dream and sapnap go public with their relationship. it doesn't go too well, but dream is always there for sapnap
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnap oneshots from tumblr prompts and random hcs from ali [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085624
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> note;; i had to come up with hate comments for sapnap for this work. i do NOT condone body shaming or hate toward sapnap. it was merely for the work, i reused hate comments i had seen on twitter. please keep that in mind as you read.

It had taken Dream months upon months to convince Sapnap it would be okay to go public with their relationship. Months of Sapnap worrying that it would damage their careers. Months of panic. Eventually, Sapnap had just given up. He was done fighting it. Besides, he read comments and fan-work. He had seen how multiple people  _ wanted _ them to be dating.

So fuck it. What could it hurt?

Sapnap and Dream opened a stream under Dream’s account of just the webcam; Dream, of course, in that horrid mask. Holding hands just under the desk, Dream took a deep inhale and began to speak once their viewer count peaked.

“Hi, guys. Sapnap and I thought it was time to have a talk with you all,” He began, squeezing Sapnap’s hand gently. “Over the past two or so years, Sapnap and I have been in a relationship. We’re publicly stating this to you because we don’t wish to hide it any longer.”

_ And there it was. _

The chat was spammed so quick he could barely make out any messages, but there were a couple that stuck out to Sapnap.

_ ‘What about George?’ _

_ ‘You’re supposed to be with George.” _

It became increasingly hard to keep up the happy act when all he wanted to do was cry. He let go of Dream’s hand, gently pushing it away when Dream tried to regain the shared contact. Since it wasn’t a planned stream with any events, they left it at that, wrapped it up, and shut it down.

Dream had planned to immediately turn to Sapnap and check on him, but Sapnap immediately removed himself from the room. Dream assumed it was just a bit of anxiety, that Sapnap just needed a break after that. Meanwhile, sitting on the bathroom floor, Sapnap made a horrible decision: he opened Twitter.

_ ‘Can’t believe Dream would go for such a musty dude, George is right there.’ _

_ ‘Why would Dream choose to date someone like him? He’s overweight and just, yeehaw.’ _

Those were just a couple of the negative remarks, two of the sea of many. Occasionally one would be positive, but they were drowned out by the consistent negativity that was trending much higher. Sapnap shut his phone off, tears freely rolling down his face. Why wasn’t he good enough? What was wrong with him?

Sapnap cried on the bathroom floor like that for a few minutes before moving himself to the shower, tears mixing with the water and going down the drain, disappearing.

If only his emotions could do the same.

Drying his hair and wrapping his body in a towel  _ just a little too tight _ , Sapnap walked back into their shared bedroom, hoping Dream wouldn’t notice that his eyes were slightly puffy, his cheeks a little too red. And if Dream did, Sapnap prayed he wouldn’t bring it up.

“Hey, babe,” Dream said, eyes abandoning his monitor to look toward Sapnap with a gentle smile.

Sapnap intentionally turned away from Dream to dress, earning a slight head tilt from his boyfriend. Sapnap had never once made a point of hiding himself when he got out of the shower; it was usually the opposite.

“Is everything okay, Sap?” Dream pressed slightly, his headset now on the table, the mouse no longer in his hand. Sapnap gave a half-hearted nod, pulling his lip between his teeth and putting his shirt on before taking a deep breath and facing Dream. Hands slipping into the pockets of his shorts, he met Dream’s eyes, gentle green ones fixed on his own, observing Sapnap’s every move.

Dream couldn’t help but notice something was incredibly wrong with his lover. His eyes were glossy, tear-filled even. His resting face was just a little sadder than it tended to appear.

“Hey, do you wanna come sit?” He asked, adjusting his position in the chair. It wasn’t uncommon for Sapnap to sit on Dream’s lap while he played Minecraft, mostly if he was sad or tired.

Shaking his head, Sapnap mumbled, “Don’t wanna hurt you.” He instead settled onto their bed, stretching his legs out as he pulled out his phone.

“Woah, hurt me? How are you gonna hurt me?” Dream asked, saddened by Sapnap’s statement.

“I’d crush you,” Sapnap said with no further elaboration, returning to the onslaught of Twitter hate he simply scrolled through. Dream was taken aback by the statement, knowing there was an endless amount of pain beneath the monotone statement.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dream asked, closing his tabs and moving to sit next to his boyfriend on the bed.

“Nothing,” Sapnap mumbled, closing his Twitter tab before Dream could see what he had been looking at. He knew it wasn’t healthy for him to read that stuff, yet he couldn’t stop. 

“What are you looking at?” Dream asked, looking at Sapnap’s phone that was currently displaying his home screen. Sapnap repeated the same answer, shutting his phone off.

“So you’re hiding something?” Dream asked, mind already jumping to conclusions.

“It’s not like that,” Sapnap snapped, though he knew Dream was already thinking of the worst and had every right to be accusing him.

“Then what is it, Sapnap?” Dream asked once more, the anxiety in his words evident. Something about the worry in his question broke Sapnap, tears returning to his eyes and running down his cheeks in almost no time. Sapnap turned toward Dream and looked to him with one of the most pained expressions Dream had ever seen adorn his partner’s features.

The blond pulled Sapnap into his chest, holding him close. He wanted to take Sapnap’s pain; he didn’t want to see his best friend like this. Sapnap wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso, whispering something lost to Dream’s shirt. He relaxed his hold on Sapnap so he could look up and repeat himself.

“‘m not good enough for you,” He whispered, Dream bringing a hand up to wipe the tears off his boyfriend’s face.

“What do you mean, Sapnap? I don’t think that at all,” He reassured, wondering where all of this suddenly came from.

“Twitter does.” And then it all clicked for Dream. He hadn’t seen the chat from behind his mask. Dream hadn’t checked his Twitter. However, Sapnap had been there for all of it. That’s why he hid his screen. He wanted to protect Dream.

“Oh, bubs, it’s okay. They’re just hormonal teenagers who haven’t seen grass in months,” Dream said, earning a slight chuckle between Sapnap’s tears, “I love you, okay?” Dream looked at his boyfriend, gently resting his forehead against Sapnap’s.

“I love you too,” Sapnap began pulling his head from Dream’s, “But what if they’re right? George is much more attractive than me, he’s just better than me. He’s not overweight,” Sapnap rambled, the tears resuming.

“George? God, Sapnap. Don’t listen to them. I love you, and only you. I love everything about you. I love your tummy; I love your hair, your face, everything. You’re perfect to me. You’re my everything, Sapnap,” Dream countered, meaning every word to its fullest extent. It broke him to see his boyfriend this broken, this hurt. Sapnap deserved the world, and it upset Dream when he didn’t feel the same about himself.

“Thank you,” Sapnap mumbled, wishing he could believe the words leaving Dream’s mouth. How could Dream find him to be so amazing when he was way out of Sapnap’s league? What made Dream stay? “Why me?” Sapnap asked, Dream only replying with a confused look and a soft noise of confusion.

“What about me is so special? You’re fucking Dream; you could get any man or woman you wanted, and yet you settle for me? Me, who doesn’t even begin to compare to you? Me, who is only a fragment of a person? Me, who is absolutely broken?” And there it was, out in the open. Sapnap’s insecurities were on the table. Dream knew Sapnap wasn’t entirely comfortable with himself, but it genuinely broke his heart to hear the words that left his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Sapnap, listen. Everything you just said is a lie. I’m not settling; you are everything I want. You’re not broken, okay? You may have your own issues and insecurities, but so do I. You’re an amazing, perfect person, and I love you. Everything about you is special. I know you don’t see it, but I will spend every day reminding you and showing you that until you, too, can see it.” 

Sapnap was hesitant to say anything. He didn’t want to continue the self-depreciation; he didn’t want to hurt Dream further. Instead, he opted for wrapping his arms around Dream once more, hoping the hug filled the gap that words simply couldn’t. It seemed to do the trick as Dream returned the hug for a moment before pulling Sapnap onto his lap and looking at him. “God, you’re beautiful,” Dream said softly, a hand coming up to rest on Sapnap’s jaw before it slid further to the back of his head, the pair closing the distance between them, lips meeting.

Now, their kisses were always pleasant, but this was one to remember. It was gentle, sweet, and  _ meaningful.  _ It was full of love, conveying things that were beyond what words were capable of. It was perfect.

Pulling away, Dream smiled at Sapnap. For the first time since the stream, Sapnap returned the smile. It wasn’t much on the surface, but Dream knew it meant so much more. The moment was cut short by the ringing from Dream’s phone, screen brightening to report George was calling him. Sapnap nodded, and Dream answered.

“Do you guys wanna hop on the server while I stream?” Sapnap heard George from Dream’s phone, making eye contact with Dream and taking a deep breath before nodding once more, causing Dream to smile before confirming that they would join. Upon hanging up, a hand came up to mess with Sapnap’s hair. This earned a distressed whine from the boy, who rolled his eyes before leaving the room to enter the separate room he had for recording and such.

The pair logged on and joined the voice channel, George’s voice ringing into their headphones.

“Hey, guys! Congratulations!” George exclaimed before, per the usual, making fun of them. He had always done that; now, he could do it publicly. 

There was no chat on his screen telling him he was gross; there was no negativity. To Sapnap, it was just his friend, his boyfriend, and a game of Minecraft. It didn't matter that George was streaming. It was okay. It would all be okay, as long as he held onto moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, et cetera are appreciated!! you can find me on twitter @cxdylee !!


End file.
